1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile equipment which can receive information of original documents controlled by a computer device through an interface and send the information directly to other facsimile equipment or the like in remote places.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A facsimile equipment is a means which communicate text information electrically to remote places using telecommunication network or the like, and has basic construction to read information of original documents with a digital scanner using CCD or the like and transmit the information applying encoding compression process. Nowadays facsimile boards or the like for transmitting text information made by computer devices such as a personal computer device and a word processor directly by facsimile transmission have been developed, and interface between computer devices, facsimile boards, and facsimile equipment has been generalized (ex. EIA Standard Class 1,2). Accordingly, general-purpose facsimile communication application software (hereinafter it will be referred to as PCFAX application) have been supplied.
The general-purpose PCFAX application is supported with transmission function that information of original documents made by a computer device is directly sent to a facsimile equipment of an opposite station through a facsimile equipment connected to the computer device with an interface, and receiving function that information of original documents sent from a facsimile equipment of an opposite station is stored in a memory of a computer device.
When information of original documents made by a computer device is transmitted using the general-purpose PCFAX application to a facsimile equipment of an opposite station through a facsimile equipment connected to the computer device, however, the computer device and the facsimile equipment have to be connected to each other until whole transmission between the facsimile equipment and the computer device is completed. When the facsimile equipment of the opposite station is busy or when communication between two facsimile equipment cannot be completed because of default of telecommunication network or the like, the computer device therefore has to be connected to the facsimile equipment until re-transmission or other processes of the connected facsimile equipment is finished. During the process, utility of the computer device is restricted.